The GF kids
by vivifan810
Summary: This is when the GFs were kids, please review
1. Default Chapter

It was naptime at the GF daycare center. All the GFs were sound asleep. Ding, Ding. Naptime was over. "I'm still sleepy! Come back in an hour or two", Ifrit, who was 2, the youngest in the bunch, had said. Cerberus, 2 ¾, was barking at the bell, taking the ring as a threat. Gilgamesh, 2 7/8, took the four swords and said "Here boy get the swords." Seeing the swords, Cerberus immediately brought his attention to the swords, each head focusing on a different one, Gilgamesh threw the swords to the end of the room and Cerberus chased them. When they were finally in front of the swords, each head tried to pick up one. As one head reached one way and the others in other directions, each head nipped at the other fighting over which one to pick up.  
  
Gilgamesh laughed frantically. He immediately felt a jerk on his one-piece pajamas. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to him", Shiva, 19, the employee at the daycare said. "Yeah. Tsk, tsk." Minimog, 3, the suck up of the bunch had said. "Shut up!" the group said in unison.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Siren, 22, the owner of the daycare, said walking in. "It seems Gilgamesh hasn't learned his lesson yet" Shiva said. "Hi Siren." Ifrit was staring at Siren. "Are we gonna still have that date?" Ifrit asked. "I don't think I can" Siren replied. "Hey everyone! Come look at the fish!" Pandemona, 3 ½, had yelled. Everyone rushed to the fish tank to see the fish that Pandemona brought in earlier that year. "Ewww" the girls said. "Is something wrong with it?" Pandemona asked. "It seems to be growing arms and legs," Shiva said. "I think I'll name him…Tonberry." Pandemona said. "Why that name?" Siren asked. "I don't know, he just looks like a Tonberry to me."  
  
  
  
Send me reviews please. I am working on the next chapter so stay tuned. 


	2. Gf kids

I don't own ff8 so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was an autumn afternoon as the gang was walking down a path; they saw three animals lying motionless on the ground. Shiva walked up to animals, one was a red bird; one was a goldish color bird and a green rabbit. She picked up the red bird. It started to twitch. As she looked closer, she saw a thorn in its wing. She checked the other bird, it too had a thorn in its wing and the rabbit had one in its paw. "Poor things. They must have been pricked by something poisonous."  
  
She started to look around and heard a rustle behind the tree. As the gang watched, she looked behind the tree. It seemed to be a scared cactus plant. "Oh, it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." She reached out trying to grab it. The plant shot a spike into Shiva's neck. "Shiva, are you all right?" Siren had rushed to Shiva's side. "We must get her and the other animals to the hospital, quick." As Siren got the kids in the car, Pandemona left to get Tonberry. "Come on Tonberry. Let's see if Shiva will be alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
So, You like? Please R&R. 


	3. Voice

Siren was driving as fast as she could down the busy highway lanes. As soon as she got to the hospital she grabbed the kids and ran in. "We have some dying people here!" Siren yelled. "Excuse me ma'am, but if you want to get help you're going to have to get in line like the others," a nerdy lady in front of her said. Siren gave a look at the line, which practically went forever. "Are we ever gonna get help" Ifrit said tugging at her dress with the red bird in his other arm. 'We will' Siren said to herself.  
  
She pushed all the people in front of her out of the way. "Next" the lady at the desk said. "We are next. I have a dying person, rabbit, and two birds so I expect help now!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we don't care for animals."  
  
"FINE!" Siren stormed out of the hospital leaving a trail of fallen people in her trail.  
  
Hours went by and Siren still hadn't found somewhere to bring Shiva and the animals. Shiva and the animals were getting paler by the hour. Siren called Odin, Shiva's husband, about Shiva and to come with her. She had pulled over and waited for Odin. When he came, they got in the car and left.  
  
Driving, Siren saw a sign.  
  
'Healing Palace'  
  
We heal anything from people to animals.  
  
Come now.  
  
Siren decided to get off the highway and check it out. When she got there it looked like an old run down building. Clack clack. 'What the heck was that?' Clack, clack, clack. Siren turned around to see Ifrit and Pandemona playing with toys.  
  
"Hah! My Doomtrain beats your Alexander." Ifrit said. "BOYS! Now is not the time to be playing with toys." Siren said.  
  
They entered and out of nowhere they heard a voice "Do you want to save your friends?"  
  
  
  
So, how was it? R&R 


	4. Destiny

"Yes," Siren called back. The mysterious voice responded. "Then there is only one choice, you have to… work for humans." "That's preposterous" Odin exclaimed. "Humans are icky" Minimog said. Cerberus started to growl. Ifrit clung to Siren, shaking in fear. Pandemona was on the ground sucking his thumb, practically asleep. Gilgamesh was running around in circles screaming. "We have to." Siren said softly. Despite the noise, everybody heard and stopped.  
  
"We have a friend and three helpless animals that need to be saved. We have no choice."  
  
"She's right guys" Odin said, "We need to save them."  
  
"If you want to save your friends, then step onto the platform."  
  
The gang slowly approached the platform. "Excuse me sir, but can we make Alexander, Doomtrain, Diablos, Bahamut, and Brothers GFs too?" Ifrit asked. "Where are they?" "I have them right here." "Oh please do my stuffed Choco too." Minimog pleaded. "Oh all right."  
  
They all slowly stepped onto the platform. "Now you shall join me, Eden, in the most dangerous things you will ever experience." "Siren, you shall cast Silence when you are summoned, Ifrit, when you are summoned, you shall cast a fire attack on your opponent, gold bird, you shall be named Quezacotl and cast a Thunder spell on your opponent, Shiva, you will cast an Ice spell, Brothers, you both will cast an Earth spell, Diablos, you will cast Dark Messenger, rabbit, you shall be called Carbuncle and cast Reflect on you're masters, Pandemona, you will cast a Wind spell, Cerberus, You will cast Double and Triple on your masters when you are summoned, Alexander, you will cast Holy, Doomtrain, when you're summoned, you will cast Poison, Bahamut, you shall cast Mega Flare, seems you have brought a cactus plant, he will be named Jumbo Cactuar and cast 1,000 Needles, Tonberry, you will be named Tonberry King and attack with Chef's Knife when you're summoned, Gilgamesh, you will attack with one of four things, Zantetsuken, Masamune, Excaliber, Excalipoor each with a different effect on enemies, Odin, you will attack with Zantetsuken, but appear only when you decide, red bird, you will be called Phoenix and revive all K.O.ed masters, Minimog, you will restore GFs hit points, but for some Gil, Choco, you'll be called Boko and help your masters. What's this? A garter snake? Then you will be Leviathan and cast Water."  
  
The group was immediately sent to Balamb Garden where they couldn't have possibly predicted what they would face next.  
  
  
  
That's it. So please R&R. 


End file.
